


New Beginnings

by Andromeda_Knight



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Knight/pseuds/Andromeda_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku spends his leisure in the untamed rural hills of Japan after the end of the war. Though there are other ways to live that would make his life a bit easier, he chooses this lifestyle because of an important secret he's been keeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the tumblr prompts for SuzaLulu week 2015. Another (VERY) short work, this time based AFTER the events of the Zero Requiem. I will probably rewrite or expand this in the future, but for now enjoy.
> 
> You can view this fanfic on tumblr, here:
> 
> http://raindropsxheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/130117921875/new-beginningsa-short-suzalulu-fanfic

Suzaku was trudging through snow that was knee deep, trying to carefully avoid any sharp rocks hidden below the layers of powder that might puncture his boots. He was on an unmarked rural path in some mountainous hills, by which was the only way to reach his destination. In his arms were daikon, burdock, and _mizuna_ he had bought from a marketplace a couple of miles away for a hearty stew. He eased his way down a slippery slope, watching a few snow foxes scamper about near their burrows around the pines. A baby fox stuck his snout out the snow and looked at Suzaku curiously, but its mother came over nudged it back towards the den.  
Suzaku chuckled at the rambunctious little animals and continued on.

The air was frigid, biting at his exposed skin, and snow was piling upon the top of his _kasa_. Despite the depth of the snow, Suzaku tried to pick up his pace, as he noticed the sun beginning sink into the west horizon. If he became lost in these snowy hills, he could end up more dead that he already was.  
Well, he wasn’t dead in the literal sense, just in the legal sense. After all, Suzaku Kururugi “died” in the war. This was the reason he was forced to retreat to this mountain for the duration of his “down time”, whenever he had the rare chance to have a break from his duties as Zero. All the hiking and weather challenges of the hilly wilderness made his leisure ironically a bit strenuous, but he would not for a second change locations for an easier life. In these forests where the nearest villages were miles away and almost no one knew he existed, he could truly be himself.  
  
He neared the bend he had committed to memory, where the mountain seemed to curve to accommodate for a large pine that stood taller than the others. He had placed a marking on this pine tree, a sort of promise. He passed the marking, touching it just as the stars began to appear in the darkening skies.

* * *

  
He approached the old house, so secluded from the rest of the world that it had been able to avoid Britannian hands over the course of the war. The dark grey kirizuma-style roof was still intact; the large, wooden gates still standing; and the sturdy white walls weathering anything the mountain hurled at it. The windows had once been broken from the harsh weather but Suzaku had fixed them a while back.  
As Suzaku neared the house, he saw a figure at the window. It quickly disappeared, but Suzaku felt his heart skip a beat and picked up his pace almost unconsciously.  
He went through the front gate and entered the house, removing his boots at the door and putting down the vegetables as soon as possible.  
Entering the living room, he came upon a slender kimono-clad figure, and felt a smile play on his lips.  
The person, who was tending to the hearth, stood up straight and looked at him with his deep purple eyes that were partially hidden behind his raven hair.  
“Oh, Suzaku,” he said. “You came home just in time. I just lit the hearth.”  
As he said this, a light pink blush played on his cheeks and Suzaku smiled knowingly.  
“Lelouch, you could have lit the hearth earlier,” he said. “I was late today.”  
Lelouch frowned at him, reddening more. “I know that, I just wasn’t cold. I was reading a book under the kotatsu.”  
Suzaku chuckled and smiled at Lelouch, bringing him into his arms. “Still so stubborn. Don’t do anything risky waiting for me, okay?”  
Lelouch smiled and allowed himself to sink into Suzaku’s embrace. “Okay.”  
Suzaku kissed him tenderly, and then bent down and kissed Lelouch’s lower abdomen.  
  
Yes, Suzaku was positive, he wouldn’t trade his life for world. ❄


End file.
